


Gurkengrün und Fellballblond

by Squickqueen



Series: Team Schneckigel [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Humor, M/M, Rare Pairings, Sexual Humor, Silly
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-25
Updated: 2004-04-25
Packaged: 2019-02-24 01:31:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13202844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squickqueen/pseuds/Squickqueen
Summary: Goten und Trunks fusionieren seit langer Zeit wieder und treffen in der Wildnis auf Piccolo. Das Chaos ist vorprogrammiert.





	Gurkengrün und Fellballblond

Es war ein wunderschöner, sonniger Tag, mit strahlendblauem Himmel, weißen Wattewölkchen, die Vögelchen zwitscherten, die Bienchen summten und die Blümchen schwankten sanft im lauen Sommerwind. Irgendwo quakte ein Frosch.

Über allem lag eine Stimmung der Ruhe, des Friedens und des Glücks.

„Mir ist langweilig, Trunks.“ Goten gähnte zum kinnbackenverrenken, bevor er seinen Kopf auf die Tischplatte vor sich plumpsen ließ. Sein Blick wanderte hilfesuchend zu seinem besten Freund Trunks, der, den Kopf nach hinten hängen lassend, vor sich hinschnarchte. Er bekam also gar nichts mit von Gotens Jammer.  
Der schwarzhaarige Saiyajin grummelte etwas nicht jugendfreies, bevor er mit viel Anstrengung seinen Kopf hob, aufstand und neben dem schnarchenden Trunks in die Hocke ging.  
Wie lieb er vor sich hinschnarchte!  
Eine kleine Luftblase hatte sich an seiner Nase gebildet, die mit jedem Atemzug mal größer, mal kleiner wurde.

„TRUUUUUNKS!!!!“

Das Gebrüll ließ das gesamte Capsule Corp. Gebäude in seinen Grundfesten erbeben. Die Blase zerplatzte, Trunks fuhr wie von der Tarantel gestochen mit einem spitzen Schrei in die Höhe, verlor das Gleichgewicht und fiel vornüber.  
Goten saß mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen daneben. Er hätte Trunks ja auffangen können, aber dazu fühlte er sich im Moment gerade zu schwach. So flog sein verehrter Freund also auf die Nase. Das war ein Anblick!

„SPINNST DU???!!!“ Trunks war wieder aufgesprungen, rieb sich über seine schmerzende Nase, während er tobend auf und absprang.

„Wie kannst du mich nur so erschrecken!!!“

„Mir war langweilig.“ Murrte Goten. „Laß uns was machen, irgend etwas.“  
Trunks Zorn verrauchte langsam wieder, als er seinen Lieblingssaiyajin so vor sich im Gras sitzen sah. Er kratzte sich den Kopf. Kurz nach dem Aufwachen funktionierte sein Gehirn noch nicht so richtig.

„Ich weiß auch nicht. Was willst du denn machen?“

Achselzucken war die einzige Antwort. Kurz schwiegen beide, Trunks, weil er nahe dran war, Goten zu erwürgen(schließlich hatte ihn dieser für nichts und wieder nichts aufgeweckt), Goten, weil er gerade dabei war, die Kekse, die er unter dem Tisch gefunden hatte, zu verspeisen.

„Ich weiß was.“ Mampfend hatte der Schwarzhaarige seinen Finger erhoben. „Wir könnten schauen, ob wir dir Fusion noch können.“

Trunks setzte sich auf seine vier Buchstaben. „WAS? Du bist wohl total plem plem!“

„Wieso? Es ist schon Jahre her, daß wir fusioniert sind! Ich möchte einfach ausprobieren, ob wir es noch drauf haben. Und außerdem“, er lächelte gewinnend „haben wir sowieso nichts besseres zu tun.“ Trunks gab seufzend nach. Goten hatte ja recht. Und wenn es nicht funktionieren sollte… nach einer Halbenstunde würde alles wieder vorbei sein.  
Trunks nahm den Kopf Gotens in seine Hände und küßte ihn sanft auf dessen seidig weiche Lippen, obwohl das überhaupt nicht in die Szene paßte.

***

Während dessen, ziemlich weit entfernt, um genau zu sein, 666 Km, stand eine einzelne Gestalt auf einer Felsklippe. Das Meer toste unter ihm, Gischt wurde meterhoch hinaufgeschleudert, der Sturmwind zerrte an seinem Mantel und seinem Turban, den er mit seinen grünen Händen fest umkrallt hielt, damit er nicht fortgeweht wurde.  
Jeder, der vorbeigekommen und ihn gesehen hätte, hätte sich wohl die Frage gestellt, wie man so blöd sein konnte, sich freiwillig solch einem Wind und Wetter auszusetzen.

„Natürlich um stärker zu werden, Baka!“

In Wahrheit war das ganze einfach nur eine Sache der Show.  
Menschen liebten flatternde Mäntel und wasserbenetzte Gesichter.  
Jedenfalls hatte unsere einsame Gestalt bald genug von dem sinnlosen auf der Klippe Herumgestehe und suchte sich ein bequemeres Plätzchen.

Während er seinen Mantel auswrang, überlegte Piccolo, was er heute essen sollte.  
Vielleicht Fisch? Oder Eichhörnchen? Karnickel wäre nicht schlecht, oder doch mal wieder einen Bären?  
Ah nein, zu gefährlich. Am Ende würde sich einer dieser gefräßigen Saiyajin einladen. Dann würde gar nichts mehr für ihn übrigbleiben. Also doch lieber Karnickel.  
Gründlich blickte er sich um, ob auch ja niemand in der Nähe war, schlüpfte aus seinen Klamotten und legte sich platt ins Gras. So würden ihn die Karnickel auf keinen Fall entdecken. Seine grüne Hautfarbe verschmolz praktisch nahtlos mit dem Grün des Grases.  
Der Grünling hatte sich kaum auf die Lauer gelegt, als er sich plötzlich einer megastarken Kraft gewahr wurde, die auf keinen Fall ein Karnickel sein konnte(höchstens Superkarnickel, der Schreck aller Rüben und Kohlköpfe). Und sie kam auch noch direkt auf ihn zu!

Piccolo bekam Panik.

Wenn ihn irgend jemand in dieser Aufmachung im Gras liegen sah, würden alle wieder falsch denken.

_Vielleicht übersehen sie mich. Jetzt nur nicht rot anlaufen._

Piccolo hielt so still wie er nur konnte, was ziemlich schwierig war mit der Blume in seinem Nasenloch und dem Ameisenhaufen zwischen seinen Beinen, wagte kaum zu atmen, als der Saiyajin landete.

_Wer zum Teufel ist das?_ Er hatte diesen Gedanken kaum zu Ende gedacht, da wäre er schon fast kreischend aufgesprungen, als er Gotenks erkannte. Zwar größer und älter aber er war es eindeutig.

Das durfte doch wohl nicht wahr sein!! Und er hatte schon gehofft, dieser fusionierten Pest nie wieder zu begegnen!  
Nicht das er Gotenks nicht mochte, er hatte nur das fragwürdige Talent, ihn, Piccolo, immer wieder in die peinlichsten Situationen zu manövrieren. Piccolo konnte einen tiefen Seufzer nur mit Mühe unterdrücken.  
Jetzt kam dieser Spinner auch noch direkt auf ihn zu!!!

„He, das ist ein schönes Plätzchen! Da pflanz ich mich jetzt hin.“ Krähte Gotenks fröhlich.

_Nein… NEIN!!!_

Und schon war es passiert. Gotenks ließ sich völlig ahnungslos nach unten, genau auf Piccolos Hintern, plumpsen.  
Einen Sekundenbruchteil herrschte Schweigen, dann brach die Hölle los.

„WAHHHHHHH!!!“

„Pi… PICCOLO??!!! WAS ZUM TEUFEL MACHST DU DA?!!! BIST DU VERRÜCKT??!!“

„DAS GLEICHE KÖNNTE ICH DICH FRAGEN!!!“

Irgendwann fiel den beiden dann doch auf, daß einer von ihnen beiden ziemlich unbekleidet war, was beide verstummen und knallrot anlaufen ließ.

„GLOTZ NICHT SO!!“

„DANN DREH DICH DOCH UM!!!“

Ein Fingerschnippen von Piccolo genügte jedoch, um wieder seine gewohnten Klamotten am Leib zu tragen.

„Idiot!“ knurrte er in Richtung Gotenks, der sich erst langsam von seinem Schrecken erholte. „Oh heiliger Bohnenauflauf! Ich hab gedacht, mein Herz bleibt stehen!“ Er fächerte sich mit der flachen Hand übertrieben Luft zu.  
Schließlich hatte der Saiyajin noch nie einen nackten Namekianer gesehen. Das konnte schon ein Schock sein.

„He, ich konnte doch wirklich nicht ahnen, daß du… du da im Gras rumliegst!“ verteidigte er sich lautstark. „Was sollte das überhaupt werden??“ ein wissender Gesichtsausdruck machte sich plötzlich auf dem Gesicht des Saiyajin breit. Von unten schielte er Piccolo an, der bei diesem Blick rot anlief. „Wolltest du dir etwa einen runter…“

„NEIN!!! WIE KOMMST DU AUF SO EINE BLÖDE IDEE??! Ich war gerade auf Karnickeljagd.“

„Karnickel??? MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!“ Gotenks kullerte vor lachen über den Boden, während Piccolo krampfhaft versuchte, im Boden zu versinken.

„Ich hatte Appetit auf Karnickel, na und??!! Ist das etwas schlimmes??“

„Nein, aber *kicher*, wieso jagst du sie nicht mit deiner Höllenspirale, oder sonst was?“

„Weil dann nicht mehr viel von dem Karnickel übrig wäre, Klugscheißer! Außerdem ist das viel unterhaltsamer und erfordert mehr Geschick, als es einfach über den Haufen zu ballern.“ Fuhr der Namekianer belehrend fort. „Und was ist mit dir?“ wollte er dann mit schiefem Blick wissen. „Wieso seid ihr wieder fusioniert?“

„Uns war langweilig.“

„La… LANGWEILIG??!!“

„Jo. Und jetzt ist mir langweilig. Hast du irgendeine Idee, was ich machen könnte?“ Gotenks hatte sich auf einen zufällig daliegenden Baumstamm niedergelassen, lässig die kräftigen, langen Beine übereinandergeschlagen. Frech grinste er den Namekianer an, der langsam das Gefühl bekam, daß er diesen Morgen besser nicht aufgestanden wäre.

„Woher soll ich das wissen?“ murmelte er.

„Ich weiß was!“ krähte Goten plötzlich. „Du zeigst mir, wie man Karnickel fängt, ja?“

„NEIN!“

„Aber… aber warum denn nicht? Das ist wirklich gemein von dir, Piccolo.“ Der Saiyajin schniefte enttäuscht, setzte seine schwarzen Äuglein unter Wasser und machte alles in allem einen tragisch traurigen Eindruck, was den gewünschten Effekt nicht verfehlte.  
Piccolo gab seufzend nach.

„Na, also gut. Als aller erstes…“

„AUSZIEHN!!!“ schon flogen ein paar Hosen durch die Luft und blieben an Piccolos langen Ohren hängen.

„NEIN!! BAKA!“ Wütend zerrte er an Gotenks Hose herum, bis die endlich die Freundlichkeit besaß und von seinen Ohren abließ. Schon im nächsten Moment bereute Piccolo, die Hose von seinem Kopf gezerrt zu haben. Gotenks hatte logischerweise keine mehr an.

„Was ist? Noch nie einen nackten Saiyajin gesehen??“

„Awawqrrfffaklh…..“ Irgendwie war es schwer, die in seinem namekianischen Hirn herumflatternden Wörter und Buchstaben zu ordnen. „Ich meinte: SICHER HAB ICH SCHON NACKTE SAIJYAINS GESEHEN!!!“  
Gotenks Augen wurden riesig und kugelrund. „Im… im Ernst?? Wen denn???“ Zum wiederholten Male hatte Piccolo das Gefühl, besser im Bett geblieben zu sein.

„Niemand…“

„Aber du hast doch gerade gesagt…“

Als er Piccolos Killerblick sah, entschied Gotenks, daß es doch besser war, zu schweigen. Statt dessen legte er sich platt ins Gras, so wie es zuvor der Namekianer gemacht hatte.

„Was ist mit dir? Wenn du da so rumstehst, Piccolo, verscheuchst du alle Karnickel.“

Fast wäre Gotenks nur noch ein rauchendes Aschehäufchen gewesen, aber Piccolo beherrschte sich, krabbelte zum 2. mal an diesem Tag aus seinen Klamotten und legte sich neben den Saiyajin ins Gras. Der rückte ihm auch gleich auf die Pelle.

„Hau ab!“

„Aber was ist denn?? Ich tu dir doch gar nichts.“ Scheinheilig grinsend strich sich Gotenks eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn.

_Das ist nicht das Problem…._ Zum Glück lagen die beiden auf dem Bauch, sonst hätte das ganze peinlich für Piccolo ausgehen können.

„Piccolo?? Du machst so ein komisches Gesicht?“

„Was, äh…. sorry. Still jetzt, sonst kommen keine Karnickel.“

_Ich muß mich irgendwie von ihm ablenken. Ja, genau, das ist eine gute Idee. Am besten, ich denke ganz fest an Gohan._ Was sich als großer Fehler herausstellen sollte. _Mhhhhh…._  
Fünf Minuten später.

„Piccolo?“

„Ahhh… jaaa??“

„Hör auf, so einen Krach zu machen, du verscheuchst die Karnickel.“

„… Gomen.“

Als er sich sicher war, daß Gotenks seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder den Karnickel widmete, die nichtsahnend lieb und brav über die Wiese hoppelten und das taten, was Karnickel immer taten, blickte ihn Piccolo mal genauer von der Seite her an. Der Saiyajin sah ja nicht schlecht aus, war in gewisser Weise sogar recht attraktiv. Natürlich, mit Gohan konnte er es nicht aufnehmen, und trotzdem: Gotenks hatte etwas an sich, seine Art, sein Auftreten, seine Stimme, das Piccolo einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte und ihm ein paar sehr aufreizende Bilder ins Hirn setzte.

_Oh Mann, wenn Gohan davon erfährt, daß ich scharf auf diese komische Fusion bin, bin ich namekianisches Hackfleisch mit Petersilie und Knoblauch. Ich kann nur hoffen, daß die Halbestunde bald um ist, und sich die beiden wieder trennen._

Etwas knurrte. Gotenks wurde rot.

„Ups, ich hab gerade an was zu essen gedacht.“ Entschuldigte er sich lauthals lachend, was natürlich die Karnickel fluchtartig davon hoppeln ließ.

„Da hoppelt es hin, unser Mittagessen. Bravo, Gotenks!“ knurrte Piccolo und setzte sich auf. Der Saiyajin blieb auf dem Bauch liegen, riß einen Grashalm vor sich ab und steckte ihn in den Mund. Langsam begann er daran herumzukauen.

„Sag mal, Piccolo.“ begann er dann plötzlich. „Findest du mich attraktiv?“

„WAS!!??“

Gotenks mußte sich seine Haare wieder nach oben kämmen, so sehr hatte Piccolo sie nach hinten gebrüllt.

„Was schreist du denn so? Ich wollte doch nur wissen, ob du mich hübsch findest. Darf ich das nicht fragen? Ist das unhöflich?“ Gotenks grinste. Piccolo wurde rot.

„Nun, äh, ja… wie soll ich sagen…“

„Du findest mich also nicht hübsch?“ Gotenks Lächeln verwandelte sich in seinen traurigsten Hundeblick.

„Doch, sicher!!“ Bei dem Hundeblick konnte er nichts anderes sagen.

„Wirklich?“ jetzt krähte er wieder fröhlich vor sich hin. Piccolo schlug sich die Hand vor die Augen.

„Das ist aber lieb von dir, Picci-poo.“

_Picci-poo??????_

Gotenks sprang sehr edel auf, schlug einen Salto, landete genau hinter dem großen Namekianer, der das Picci-poo immer noch nicht ganz verdaut hatte und schlang seine Arme um dessen Hals.

„……“ eigentlich wollte Piccolo ja ganz laut AHHHHHHH schreien, aber das ging total daneben, als ihm Gotenks seinen Finger in den Mund steckte.

_Mhhhhhhh. Süß._

„Weißt du, Piccolo.“ begann Gotenks, während er gleichzeitig seinen Finger hin und her bewegte und Löcher in den Himmel guckte. „Ich hab mich schon immer gefragt, wie das so ist, wenn man jemanden küßt, der Fänge hat.“

„HM????“ Piccolo nuschelte unverständliches zusammen. Der Finger im seinem Mund kitzelte seine Zunge und ließ ihm das Wasser im Mund zusammenlaufen. _Oh Mann, *sabber*_  
Er begann an Gotenks Finger zu saugen. Der Saiyajin schien davon überhaupt nichts mitzubekommen, denn er redete munter weiter, ohne auch nur eine Notiz davon zu nehmen, daß der Namekianer seinen Finger quasi auffutterte.

„Ja wirklich! Gohan hat mal behauptet, daß es ganz toll wäre, jemanden zu küssen, der spitze Zähne hat.“

„Asch wirklisch? *schlürf*“

„Jo.“ Gotenks zog seinen Finger aus Piccolos Mund, besser gesagt, er wollte.

„Ähm, Piccolo. Könntest du bitte meinen Finger loslassen? Er fühlt sich schon etwas aufgeweicht an, weißt du?“

Piccolo, der an dem Finger hing wie ein Fisch am Haken, grinste verlegen. Schweren Herzens ließ er dann doch los. Der Saiyajin besah sich kritisch seinen angeschwollenen Finger, um dann einen noch kritischeren Blick auf den Namekianer zu werfen, der unschuldig grinsend in der Wiese hockte.

„Das hat dir gefallen, gib’s zu!“

„Mir? Nein, wie kommst du darauf?“ Piccolo schaffte es nicht, ein ernstes Gesicht zu machen. Sein Grinsen wurde sogar noch breiter.

„Doch, hat es!“

„Hat es nicht!“

„Doch! Und jetzt küß mich endlich, anstatt an meinem Finger zu lutschen.“ Indem er sich seinen vernatschelten Finger besah, murmelte er: „Das is ja so was ekliges *bäh*.“

„Moment mal! Du hast mir den Finger doch in den Mund gesteckt!“ begehrte Piccolo auf, verstummte aber abrupt.  
Gotenks stand auf Zehenspitzen vor ihm, mit gespitzten Lippen und geschlossenen Augen, die Hände hinter dem Rücken verschränkt.  
Piccolo zog die Nase kraus. Augenscheinlich wartete der Saiyajin darauf, daß etwas passierte. Naja, es passierte nichts.  
Nachdem Gotenks mindestens fünf Minuten so gewartete hatte, öffnete er zuerst das eine und dann das andere Auge.

„HE! Warte auf mich, Piccolo! Du kannst mich hier doch nicht einfach so stehen lassen! Das gehört sich doch nicht!“ er nahm die Beine in die Hand und rannte, eine Staubwolke hinter sich herziehend, hinter dem Namekianer her. Mit einem Sprung hechtete er nach vorne und schnappte sich einen Zipfel von Piccolos Mantel.

„Laß sofort los!“ Der Namekianer stapfte stur vorwärts, den kreischenden Saiyajin hinter sich herzerrend.

„Neeeiiin! Bleib bei mir *heul*!“

„Hör auf, so ein Theater zu machen! Ich kann dich nicht küssen!“

„Aber warum nicht??? Nur einmal. Biiiiiitteeeeee!!!“

Piccolo blieb stehen. Entnervt drehte er sich zu Gotenks um, der ziemlich verdreckt im Dreck lag.  
In Wahrheit konnte er es kaum noch erwarten, den Saiyajin zu vernaschen. Aber er, als edler Krieger, durfte nicht zeigen, wie leicht er zu haben war. Das wäre ja noch schöner.

„Also gut, ich will mal nicht so sein.“ Meinte er deshalb nach auffällig kurzer Bedenkzeit gnädig. Gotenks hüpfte auf wie ein Springteufel.

„Jipieeeee!!“ und sprang Piccolo in die Arme. Durch die Wucht des Aufpralls verlor der das Gleichgewicht und fiel hintenüber. Unglücklicherweise war da zufällig ein steiler Abhang, den die beiden nicht bemerkt hatten, und so kullerten sie laut kreischend Richtung Tal. Als sie endlich zum stehen kamen, lag Gotenks unter Piccolo begraben, sein Kopf irgendwo zwischen dessen Beinen.

„Autsch, das tat weh.“ Er befühlte die Beule an seinem Kopf und wurde sich dann seiner Lage bewußt.

_Hähä. Was für ein schöner Anblick! *sabber*_

„Hör auf mir auf den Hintern zu starren, Gotenks!!“ kam die knurrige Antwort auf dessen Gedanken von vorne.

„Ist ja gut! Reg dich wieder ab. Ihr Namekianer seid aber auch so was von verklemmt!“ murrte Gotenks und versuchte unter Piccolo hervorzukriechen. Doch der ließ das nicht zu.

„HE! Was soll das?! Du weißt vielleicht nicht, daß du ziemlich schwer bist, Grüner!!“

Piccolo hatte es in der Zwischenzeit auf geheimnisvolle Art und Weise geschafft sich so zu drehen, daß sie jetzt Aug in Aug aufeinanderlagen.  
Verschlagen grinste er Gotenks an. Der fühlte sich langsam ein bißchen beengt.

„Ähm, Piccolo? Es gefällt mir gar nicht, wie du mich ansiehst.“  
„Ach ja?“ Noch bevor Gotenks reagieren konnte(es hätte sowieso nichts genützt), schnippte Piccolo mit den Fingern und entledigte sich so sehr eindrucksvoll seiner Kleidung.

„Ich werde dir geben, mich als verklemmt zu bezeichnen!!“ knurrte er beleidigt.

„Äh… ähähä… war ja nicht so gemeint.“ Grinste Gotenks beschwichtigend.

Er fühlte sich unter dem nackten Körper im Moment ziemlich beengt. Das seine Beine weit auseinander gespreizt waren und Piccolos Unterkörper gegen seinen drückte machte ihm dagegen weniger aus. Ganz im Gegenteil, er fand das ganze höchst anregend.

_Woohooo!! So groß *jummy*_

Der Saiyajin wähnte sich schon im Himmel.

„Sag mal, wieso verdrehst du die Augen so, Gotenks? Bekommst du keine Luft mehr?“

„*argh* Du bist so was von unerotisch, Piccolo!!! Und jetzt küß mich endlich!! Meine Zeit ist begrenzt, und wenn du noch weiter laberst…“

Ein heftiger Kuß unterbrach Gotenks Redeschwall.

_WOW!!_

Ohne sich lange aufzuhalten, schließlich hatten sie wenig Zeit, schob Piccolo dem Saiyajin seine Zunge in den Mund. Mit der Spitze kitzelte er seinen Gaumen, bevor er ihm die Innenseite der Lippen leckte.  
Gotenks kicherte.

„Dasch kitschelt *hihi*“ Piccolo küßte ihn noch ein letztes Mal auf die Lippen, bevor er sich über Gotenks Hals hermachte, was diesen noch mehr kichern ließ.  
Genervt hielt der Namekianer inne und setzte sich auf. „Sag mal, seid ihr Saiyjain alle so kitzelig?“

„JA-HAHHHH! *hihi* Oh, Piccolooooooo, das ist soooo cooool! Mach mal weiter, und vergiß meine Brust und meinen Bauch nicht *grins*“

Piccolo warf einen ich- fühle- mich- verarscht Blick in Richtung Leser(^^)  
Das ganze dürfte ihn ja eigentlich überhaupt nicht wundern, schließlich war es bei Gohan, Goku und *würks* Vegeta genauso gewesen. Bei letzterem hatte es sich allerdings nur um ein unglückliches Versehen gehandelt. Diese blöden Geburtstagsfeiern von Gohan mit ihrem Überfluß an Alkohol!  
Der Namekianer wurde sich Gotenks wieder bewußt, der kichernd und mit roten Wangen auf der Wiese lag und alles in allem den Eindruck machte, als wäre er total besoffen.

„Komm, Picco- Schatzi, laß uns weiter machen. Mein bester Freund hier ist schon brennend an dir interessiert.“

Piccolo fragte sich noch, wen zum Teufel Gotenks meinte, schließlich waren sie die einzigen auf der Wiese, da fiel der Blick seiner schwarzen Augen auf den Unterleib des Saiyajin, oder besser gesagt auf das, was sich ihm da entgegenreckte.  
Beinahe wären ihm die Augen aus den Höhlen gehüpft und über die Wiese gekullert.

„Uhhhh!!! Hallo bester Freund von Gotenks.“ Piccolos Kopf senkte sich zwischen Gotenks Schenkel, um seinen neuen Freund gebührend zu empfangen.

„Ahhh, Piccolooooo… er mag dich.“

Das war ja mal wieder eine Feststellung, dachte sich der Namekianer im Stillen, während er diesmal was anderes lutschte als Gotenks Finger. Aber, um ehrlich zu sein, das hier war ja VIEL besser.  
Gotenks lag flach auf dem Rücken und ließ es sich so richtig gutgehen. Sollte Piccolo die ganze Arbeit machen, er würde es so richtig genießen. Da fiel ihm plötzlich ein, daß er ja nicht mehr viel Zeit zur Verfügung hatte. Zeit also, die Sache ein wenig zu beschleunigen.

„Picci- poo? Können wir zum nächsten Gang übergehen?“

„Hä???“

Gotenks seufzte. Diesem begriffsstutzigen Namekianer mußte man aber auch alles vor die Nase halten. Kurzerhand drehte er sich auf den Bauch und reckte Piccolo sein Hinterteil entgegen.

„Naaaaa??“

„JAAAAAA!“

Was sich in den nächsten paar Minuten abspielte, ließ sogar die Karnickel vor Neid erblassen, die sich auf dem Hügel zusammengefunden hatten und dem Schauspiel interessiert beiwohnten. Von den beiden konnten sie ja noch ne Menge lernen!

***

„Graahngppffr!!“ Gotenks erwachte aus seinem komaähnlichen Tiefschlaf, setzte sich auf und kratzte sich den Kopf.

„Was zum Teufel ist passiert? Ich fühle mich, als hätte mir jemand ne Atombombe in den Hintern gesteckt und gezündet.“

Er schüttelte den Kopf und blinzelte verblüfft, als er Piccolo erkannte, der im Gras lag, den Kopf auf die Hände gestützt und eine Selbstgedrehte zwischen den Lippen.

„Du rauchst???“ Gotenks war ehrlich entsetzt. „Picci- poo, ich bin schwer enttäuscht von dir! Noch nie was davon gehört, daß rauchen der Gesundheit schadet, Grüner?!“ Piccolo kniff die Augen zusammen.

„Tu ich ja nicht oft, Fellball. Nur nach gutem Sex.“ Aus den unzähligen Zigarettenstummeln, die neben Piccolo fein säuberlich auf einem Häufchen lagen, schloß Gotenks, daß er verdammt gut gewesen sein mußte.

„Und warum nennst du mich Fellball??“

Der Namekianer drückte seine letzte Zigarette aus und meinte beiläufig: „Du hattest nen Orgasmus und bist zum SSJ3 mutiert, deshalb.“

Gotenks glotzte Piccolo aus großen Augen an, rannte, die Arme seitlich weit von sich gestreckt, zum naheliegenden See, warf einen Blick auf sein Spiegelbild, rannte zurück, baute sich vor Piccolo auf, stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und brach in schallendes Gelächter aus. „Du hast recht!! Das ich Torfkopf das nicht bemerkt habe!! *BAWAHAHAHAHA*“

Ein riesiger Schweißtropfen erschien an Piccolos Kopf.

„Jaja, jetzt beruhig dich mal wieder.“ Er stand auf, drehte Gotenks den Rücken zu und streckte sich. Seine Muskeln fühlten sich alle zusammen total verspannt an.

„Das müssen wir unbedingt öfter machen!“ quatschte Gotenks munter drauf los.

„Du spinnst wohl!!!“

„Ich könnte öfter vorbeikommen….“

„Nein!“

„Und dann versuchen wir es mal anders herum…“

„NEIN!!!“

„Aber warum denn nicht?“

„Weil ich größer bin als du, ganz einfach.“ Schlug Piccolo einen belehrenden Ton an. „Der Große ist immer oben und der Kleine unten.“

„Das ist aber doof.“ Grummelte Trunks.

„Genau!“ pflichtete ihm Goten lautstark bei.

Piccolo fuhr herum. Da standen tatsächlich Goten und Trunks vor ihm, mit vor der Brust gekreuzten Armen und gekränkten Gesichtern.

„Nur gut, daß wir beide gleich groß sind, was Trunks?“

„Jo!“

„Hast du nicht auch das Gefühl, daß es ziemlich kühl ist?“

„Hm, das liegt wahrscheinlich daran, daß wir keine Hosen anhaben, Goten.“

„Aha… He, Piccolo! Falls du deine Augen suchst, die sind gerade dort rüber gekullert!“

**Ende**


End file.
